


A Dixon's Mate

by KittyWinchester



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: A/B/O, Biting, Claiming, Daddy Kink, F/M, Knotting, Mating, PWP, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Scenting, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 20:45:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10816410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyWinchester/pseuds/KittyWinchester
Summary: Y/N is attracted to a certain blue eyed Alpha, but she thinks he doesn’t like her because of how much he avoids her. What she doesn’t know is that Daryl lives to protect that Omega. One night when Daryl doesn’t join everyone for a special dinner in the cellblock, she takes some dinner to share at his watch post, but what she finds will change everything between them.





	A Dixon's Mate

The sun was already high above the prison when Y/N stepped out to the yard, loving the Georgia heat despite the humidity. It had been freezing inside the cell block with three straight days of rain, so the warmth of the sun's rays soaking into her skin was a welcome change. A smile tugged at her lips as she watched the kids run out through the muddy grass, Rick and Hershel checking the crops, while Maggie and Glenn walked hand in hand to the fence to kill off some walkers. She was always so happy to see the sweet beta couple together, feeling the love they have for one another radiating from them every time they even look at each other. Poor Rick always smiled at the sight of them too, wishing he could go back to the days before he lost his omega, Lori. As if it wasn't bad enough that he had to kill his best friend, Shane, another pig headed alpha pining over his omega. But he had Carl and sweet little Judith to keep him going. He also had his duty as leader of the group to make his days busy, caring for the people taken in after the fall of Woodbury and the Governor slaughtering some of his own people.

An all too familiar feeling pulled Y/N from her thoughts and made shivers run down her spine. Her teeth quickly sunk into her bottom lip to hold back a soft whimper that threatened to escape, loving the heat that spread through her body under the blue eyed gaze of the alpha staring at her from the nearest watch tower. Daryl watched her every chance he got, secretly admiring everything about her. He had been completely entranced with her since the group first found her outside Atlanta. He liked to believe that she had no idea, looking away to avoid meeting her eyes any time she'd look at him.

To Y/N's dismay, he always kept his distance from her. Whenever she caught him looking, she wondered how it would feel to be close to him or how he would smell. She'd been told that alphas smell wonderful to omegas like her, but she'd never been around an unmated one before, aside from Shane but he acted like Lori was his, even when Rick came back. “Maybe he thinks I'm gross.” She mumbled and kicked a rock from under her foot before walking down the gentle slope to feed the pigs the group had raised.

Daryl kept his gaze locked on her every move, groaning at the sight of her hips swaying with each step. He wanted nothing more than to pull her against his chest and scent her properly, make her his mate. He always made sure she was safe when they were on the road, keeping his distance and watching from afar. It was dangerous enough for her to be an unmated omega in a world of zombies that half rely on the scent of living things to find their next meal, but it was worse when her scent intensified during her heat each month. Securing the prison had been like a God send to protect her. He'd stop outside her cell at night when everyone was a sleep just to check, inhaling deeply to take in her intoxicating scent while he peeked in on her sleeping form. He thought he'd heard her whimper his name in her sleep a few times, but it was too quiet to tell for sure. As much as he wanted to be hers, he never got too close. Daryl thought he wasn't good enough for her. He thought she deserved better, but couldn't stand the thought of anyone but him touching Y/N. He shook his head and turned his attention back out to the woods and fields surrounding the perimeter of the prison, fully prepared to stay there long into the night with his thoughts.

 

* * *

 

The day had been relatively quiet. A few more walkers had found their way to the fences, Michonne came back from her search for the Governor, and Rick went hunting to surprise the residents with a deer. Needless to say, everyone was buzzing with excitement. Beth and Carol immediately got to work on dinner with Hershel tagging along to help prepare the venison to be cooked. It didn't take long for others to start gathering, helping to set up the tables to eat together and gathering up dishes. Before long, a big juicy roast was cut and split up amongst the group. Y/N looked around the room, watching all of the smiling faces enjoying a hot meal, but quickly noticing that Daryl never joined them. She grabbed a plate and pulled an extra slice of meat onto it, looking up and nodding to Rick before slipping away. He'd smiled as he watched her leave, admiring how much she worries for his friend.

Y/N carefully made her way across the field, taking a moment to gaze at the sky. It was all shades of pink and orange with the sun setting behind the trees. Taking a deep breath to steady herself, she swung the heavy door open and climbed the stairs of the tower. Her blood was rushing in her ears and her heart pounded in her chest as she got closer to the top, nervous about finally being so close to Daryl. Opening door at the top of the stairs, she was utterly speechless. There he was, laying on the mattress in the corner with his jeans pushed down to rest below his ass and his throbbing cock gripped tight in his fist. His eyes were closed in pleasure, his brows knitted together in concentration. “Fuck, Y/N...little omega.” He growled under his breath.

The sound of her name leaving his lips like that was too much, causing her to inhale deeply in surprise. His scent hit her nostrils and despite everything telling her to hold back, she moaned out for him and shivered hard, “Alpha...” Daryl's eyes shot open at the sound, the normally bright blue orbs were dark and blown wide with lust when they landed on her. He awkwardly tucked himself back into his pants, but didn't bother to close them, climbing off the mattress to pull her into the small room with him. Before Y/N could even think, the door was locked and she was pressed tight between Daryl and the steel wall. He buried his face in her neck and scented her, taking in the smell that was purely her like it was his very life force. A deep growl rumbled from his chest as the realization hit him, she was meant to be his. She looked up into his eyes with so much love and admiration, now knowing that Daryl was her true mate.

Their loving gaze was quickly broken when a sharp pain filled Y/N's abdomen, groaning as her eyes squeeze shut to brace herself against the ache of her heat. She dug her fingers hard into his shoulders, making Daryl press his hips hard into hers as her scent intensified with each passing second. She forced herself up a little higher to whimper in his ear, “Please Alpha, I need you...” He snarled in return and gripped her thighs tight, practically throwing her onto the mattress. “Strip down for me, sweetheart.” Y/N moaned at the feeling of the cooler air hitting her sweat soaked skin with each piece of clothing removed. By the time she was finished, Daryl was staring at her intently, licking his lips while his eyes roam over her glistening body. Another wave of heat rolled through Y/N's body from the sight of his cock before her, his thick knot already showing the first signs of swelling. She felt like he was moving too slow when he stripped, but he was crawling up over her like an animal stalking his prey before long.

A high pitched whimper escaped when Daryl pulled his tongue up Y/N's neck, savoring the taste of her glistening skin. Her fingers found their way to his back and despite the scars she felt beneath, there was no hesitation in raking her nails up over him until she reached his shoulders. She could feel his chest rumble with his growls, adding to the intensity of his thick fingers pushing deep into her hot cunt. Her body nearly arched off the bed. “So ready for me...” Daryl purred as he pulled up his fingers free and brought them to his mouth, quickly sucking them clean with a low moan. “Gonna have to take my time and enjoy that sweet pussy another time.” She squirmed beneath him at the sight, pleading him softly over and over again. “Please...” He gripped his cock and stroked it a few times. “I'm gonna knot you so good, sweet omega. Gonna fill you with my pups.” Daryl gripped Y/N's thighs to spread her open a little more before he slid the swollen head in, slowly pushing deeper and deeper until he bottomed out. “So big!!” Y/N squeaked when he pressed against her cervix.

Daryl nuzzled her cheek while Y/N took a minute to breath, giving her a chance to adjust to his size. She felt so tight but perfect wrapped around him and it took every bit of his willpower to keep from rutting into her before she was ready. Y/N rocked her hips against him as she spoke. “I've been waiting so long for this...please, don't hold back.” She lowered her voice and pulled his head down to her, gently licking the rim of his ear between words. “Mate me, Alpha...”

A hard shudder of delight rolled down his spine at her words. His mind nearly snapped when he pulled his hips back and rocked hard into her hot pussy, feeling like it's sucking him back in. She nearly screamed from the friction of his first few thrusts, her hips meeting his with every move. “Open your eyes, Babydoll.” he groaned at her. Y/N's eyes flew open at his words to find those intense blue eyes of his were nearly black as he watched her writhe beneath him. Her hands came up to rest on his back, planning to grip onto him, but instead she clawed down the muscled planes of his torso when he hit her g-spot just right. A deep growl escaped his throat when he felt the angry red lines forming in the path that her nails had taken, but it only drove him to push harder, pounding into her over and over as deep as his increasingly swollen knot would allow. He leaned down and flicked his tongue over her left nipple before pulling it into his mouth to suck on the hardened bud. Her back arched off the bed with a groan as her nipple left his mouth with a 'pop' so he could repeat the same process on her right nipple. “Fuck, Alpha...I'm so close!” she cried out to him. Daryl pulled back a little to run his tongue up between her breasts and along her throat. “Just hold on a little longer, Omega. I'm gonna do this...RIGHT.” he grunted on the last word from a particularly hard thrust and ran his fingers up into her hair. Y/N started chanting “please” repeatedly until his grip tightened in her locks and pulled her head back to expose her neck. He loved the feeling of her shivering beneath him as he ran the tip of his nose up the edge of her throat, grinding his knot against her cunt while he inhales her scent again. He brought his lips to her ear and let out a low purr, “You ready for Daddy's knot, Babydoll? Are you ready to bare my mark?” Her hips just kept rutting harder towards him, desperate to be his. “Oh God, yes! Please knot me, Alpha!!” Daryl slowly pulled his hips back until just the tip of his cock rested inside her, taking his time to lick the spot where his mark will be. Her mouth opened to beg him again, but all that came was a scream of pure bliss mixed with pain as he shoved his knot inside her tight cunt. She could feel his teeth break through her skin the same time his knot made its way inside. It felt like liquid fire was filling her as he pumped his thick load deep inside her, making her see stars while she rode out her orgasm against him.

The hand that had gripped her hair was now petting her head while he licked over his teeth marks to soothe her pain and clean up what little blood escaped. “My perfect little Omega. You were so good for me.” Daryl whispered sweet praises to her while she came down from her high. After a few minutes, he rolled them both onto their side to snuggle, throwing the blanket over them. Y/N smiled and held him tight with a content sigh, “My Alpha.” Daryl kissed her head and whispered, “I love you, my little Omega. I always have.” She buried her face in the crook of his neck. “I've always loved you too, Daryl.” Not long after his swelling went down enough for him to slip out, she was falling asleep in his arms. “Rest now, Y/N. I'm not done with you yet.”

 

* * *

 

Hours later, sunrise wasn't too far off and Rick quietly made his way up into the watchtower. It was time to let relieve Daryl from night watch like always, but as he got closer to the top, he could hear what sounded like soft snores. He couldn't help but smile at the sight that awaited him when he opened the door. Y/N and Daryl lay naked under a thin blanket with her curled up in his arms. The new mark on Y/N's neck exposed for all to see. They didn't even twitch when the door creaked as Rick left, thinking to himself, _“It's about time.”_

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you've enjoyed my story. Comments are always welcome and appreciated. You can also find this one and others on my tumblr.
> 
> kittywinchester67.tumblr.com


End file.
